Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 1 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 3 }{ 1 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 - 1 \times 2 + 3 $ $ = 10 - 2 + 3 $ $ = 8 + 3 $ $ = 11 $